TRUST ME
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. " Bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana jika aku juga membutuhkanmu, Jongin? " " Tidak, Sehun. Sekarang aku lebih menomorsatukan Taemin. " # HAPPYANNIVERSARYKAIHUNTERSAYANG # Merry94DayEve # HAPPY94DAY # CHOCOVANILLACOUPLE Mohon Reviewnya


TRUST ME

JUJU JONGODULT

.

# HAPPYANNIVERSARYKAIHUNTERSAYANG # Merry94DayEve # HAPPY94DAY # CHOCOVANILLACOUPLE

.

RATED T , DRAMA ,

.

HAPPY READING

Jongin dan Sehun sedang melewatkan malam anniversary pernikahan mereka di ruang tengah, minum cokelat panas, menikmati kehangatan perapian serta kebersamaan mereka. Ciuman dan cumbuan telah membangkitkan gairah mereka. Jongin menggendong tubuh Sehun sambil terus mencumbu leher jenjang Sehun sambil berjalan ke atas menuju kamar mereka ketika bel pintu depan berbunyi.  
Jongin menurunkan tubuh Sehun sebelum membuka pintu. Terlihat Taemin dengan wajah kusutnya, ia berbicara dengan suara lirih bahwa dia ingin berbicara secara pribadi dengan Jongin. Jongin mengajak Taemin ke ruang kerjanya, lalu kembali menemui Sehun. " Jaga tempatku agar tetap hangat, ya. " ucapnya sambil menepuk bokong Sehun dan mengecupnya sekilas.

Sehun naik ke atas dengan senyuman di wajahnya, ia langsung menuju kamar mandi dan berendam lama sekali, membalurkan pelembap ke seluruh tubuh, menggunting kuku, lalu naik ke tempat tidur mereka yang besar dan menunggu suaminya.

Karena tak sabar setelah menunggu selama satu jam sambil membaca buku yang sama sekali tidak menarik, ia mengenakan jubah kamar yang berpotongan cukup sopan dan pergi ke bawah berniat menemui suaminya.

Sekarang Sehun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kedatangan tamu yang sering datang disaat tidak terduga, pekerjaan Jongin sebagai Psikiater membuat sering kali para pasiennya berbicara dengan Jongin hanya karena kesepian dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk dimintai nasihat. Jongin selalu mendengarkan mereka dengan sabar, bahkan ketika mereka berbicara panjang lebar. Dan malam ini, tidak berbeda. Sehun tahu Taemin adalah sahabat Jongin, jujur ia kurang suka dengan kedekatan Taemin dan Jongin yang ia anggap terlalu berlebihan. Walaupun Sehun sering mengeluh ia lelah mendengar Jongin memberi nasihat pada Taemin yang selalu mengulang masalahnya, tapi kalau Taemin datang meminta perhatian ataupun bantuan, suaminya itu akan tetap meladeninya. Sehun cukup kesal karena dimalam anniversary mereka, Taemin datang dan Jongin malah memilih mendengarkan curhatan Taemin daripada bersenang senang dengannya.

Sehun menyeringai nakal saat menyusun rencana untuk membebaskan Jongin dari Taemin, dan pada saat bersamaan ia bisa membawa suaminya kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya, ke ranjang mereka. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, untungnya ada buku catatan dan bolpoin di meja dekat telepon rumah mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun mengetuk pelan ruang kerja Jongin.

" Ya? " sahut Jongin.

Sehun masuk tanpa memandang Taemin dan hanya menatap suaminya. " Maaf, aku terpaksa mengganggumu, tapi ada seseorang yang menelepon dan meninggalkan pesan penting ini untukmu. "

Jongin, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi memandang Sehun lalu menatap telepon di ruang kerjanya yang sudah tidak berdering selama beberapa jam, lalu memandang istrinya lagi. Ia mengambil secarik kertas terlipat yang diulurkan Sehun kepadanya, dan membukanya, perlahan membaca pesannya, " Tempatmu di tempat tidur sudah hangat dan ada pria seksi yang menantimu. Suruh Taemin pulang! Tertanda, Pria seksi. "

Senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibir Sehun langsung hilang begitu ia melihat wajah Jongin tampak sangat marah. " Terima kasih, " kata Jongin kaku, bibirnya hampir tidak bergerak.

" Sama sama, " jawab Sehun tak mau kalah. Dengan bahu tegap dan dagu dinaikkan, ia berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja dan menaiki tangga. Sesampainya dikamar, ia melepas jubah kamar yang dikenakannya lalu menggantinya dengan baju tidur flanel yang panjang.

Sehun tak bisa menangis saking marahnya. Ia meninju bantalnya dan menendang selimut yang terlipat rapi di ujung ranjang. Karena tak bisa tidur ia memutuskan untuk membaca lagi, dengan kasar ia mengambil buku di atas nakas. Tapi huruf huruf itu malah tampak buram, dan ia sangat marah karena Jongin telah mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih Taemin. Ia adalah istrinya dan Taemin hanyalah temannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengar langkah langkah kaki Jongin naik ke atas, hatinya langsung ciut. Ia sudah pernah melihat kemarahan Jongin meledak dan ia takut menghadapi ledakan kemarahan yang untuk pertama kalinya ditujukan padanya. Ia tahu saatnya sudah tiba begitu pintu kamar terbuka dan langsung dibanting tertutup begitu suaminya masuk.

" Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. " mata Jongin berkilat marah. " Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi. Kau mengerti? "

Sehun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur, membuat bantal bantal dan bukunya terjatuh ke lantai. " Tidak, aku tidak mengerti ."

" Kalau begitu biar kujelaskan padamu. Dunia Taemin sedang hancur. Dia membutuhkan pertolongan, konseling. Untung dia datang padaku untuk mendapatkan pertolongan dan bukannya mencari penghiburan dengan minum minuman keras atau malah bunuh diri. Ia mengaku telah memikirkan kedua hal itu. Lalu persis di tengah tengah konseling yang sangat penting untuk menenangkan pikirannya, mungkin juga untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya, kau masuk dengan menggodaku dengan pesan nakal seperti itu. Bagaimana aku bisa berbicara dengan Taemin dengan gangguan seperti itu? "

Mata Sehun berkaca kaca, " Itu bukan pesan nakal. Aku istrimu. "

" Kalau begitu harusnya kau lebih tahu diri dan tidak menggangguku saat aku sedang memberikan konseling pada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkannya. "

" Dan bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana jika aku juga membutuhkanmu? "

" Kau harus belajar menunggu. " ucap Jongin dengan dingin.

" Tapi aku istrimu, " ulang Sehun. " Aku harus di nomorsatukan. "

Jongin menatap Sehun lama sekali, lalu berkata dengan suara rendah yang bergema ke seluruh ruangan, " Tidak, Sehun. Sekarang aku lebih menomorsatukan Taemin. "

Wajah Sehun langsung memucat, dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Dengan mata kabur karena air mata, ia berbalik badan dan berlari ke kamar mandi lalu menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Baru setelah itu ia membiarkan dirinya menangis. Air matanya mengalir deras dipipi sementara tubuhnya bergetar oleh isak tangis.

Jongin tersentak, menyadari kesalahannya, dengan cepat Jongin berjalan menuju kamar mandi." Sehun, buka pintunya, " pinta Jongin sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. " Maaf karena aku telah memarahimu. Tolong buka pintunya sekarang. "

Jongin menunggu beberapa menit, tapi yang terdengar hanya isak tangis istrinya. Membuat hatinya sakit karena ia sudah membuat istrinya menangis. Jongin kembali mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan lembut. " Sayang, maaf, bukan maksudku mengabaikanmu tapi kumohon untuk kali ini aku ingin minta pengertianmu, kamu tahu apa pekerjaanku. Aku seorang Psikiater dan malam ini Taemin memerlukan bantuanku. "

" Dia selalu mengambil perhatianmu, Jongin. Aku membenci Taemin. Dan aku juga membencimu. " lirih Sehun dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Jongin menghela napas. " Taemin tidak mengambil perhatianku, sayang. Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu seorang, tapi kali ini aku benar benar memohon pengertianmu. Taemin sedang berada di titik terbawah kehidupannya jadi sebagai seorang Psikiater aku harus membantu pasienku mendapatkan ketenangan. " saat ia mencoba untuk mengetuk lagi terdengar bunyi kunci pintu dibuka. Sehun langsung membuka pintu dan menghambur kedalam pelukan Jongin dan memeluk suaminya erat erat.

" Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, " ucap Sehun. " Aku bersikap egois, aku benar benar istri yang buruk. "

Jongin menyurukkan wajahnya di rambut Sehun yang lembut dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Disitu ia menenangkan Sehun sampai tangisan istrinya berhenti dan hanya isakan isakan kecil yang terdengar.

" Kali ini bukan salahmu, sayang. Biasanya aku senang mendapat pesan nakal darimu. Bukan pesan itu yang membuatku marah tapi pemilihan waktunya. Aku juga tidak menduga Taemin datang secara mendadak, dia sedang hamil, Hun dan lelaki yang menghamilinya tidak ingin bertanggung jawab. Tadi aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang, dan kita akan menemuinya besok pagi. "

" Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku tahu pekerjaanmu menuntutmu untuk selalu siap sedia. Kita sudah banyak merencanakan hal apa yang akan kita lakukan pada malam anniversary kita dan tiba tiba mendapatkan gangguan, membuatku sedikit merasa kecewa. Maaf jika kadang kadang aku cemburu dan bersikap kekanak kanakan, " kata Sehun sambil menyentuh wajah Jongin dengan penuh kasih sayang. " Aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Aku tidak tahu kalau Taemin sedang mengalami masalah berat. Kupikir dia cuma berkunjung seperti biasa. Dia selalu mengambil waktumu, aku sudah mencoba bersabar, Jongin. Sungguh. "

Jongin memeluk Sehun lebih erat lagi sambil mengusap usap punggung istrinya. " Aku tahu, dan aku secara pribadi meminta maaf padamu karena terkadang aku juga bersikap egois. "

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang masih basah. " Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jongin. "

" Aku juga mencintaimu, " bisik Jongin lalu mencium Sehun dengan sangat mesra.

" Aku mencintaimu. " lalu ia menghujani wajah dan leher Sehun dengan ciuman ciuman yang makin panas sementara tangannya membelai tubuh Sehun dengan makin rakus. " Mengapa kau memakai pakaian setebal ini? " tanyanya sambil menarik narik baju tidur flanel yang panjang agar dapat menyentuh Sehun.

Dengan terburu buru mereka melepas pakaian masing masing, lalu Jongin menarik Sehun hingga berbaring di ranjang, diatasnya. " Aku benar benar mencintaimu, Sehun. "

" Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku sangat malu dan menyesal dengan kelakuanku malam ini. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir panjang dan egois. "

" Aku hanya ingin meminta pengertian dan kepercayaanmu kepadaku, sayang. Karena hubungan tanpa adanya cinta, pengertian dan kepercayaan tidak akan pernah berjalan lancar. "

Sehun tersenyum lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, memberikan ciuman panas yang panjang.

.

.

.

END

Anyeonggggg

HappyKaiHunday buat para Kaihun Shipper yang ada diseluruh duniaaaaaaaaaa  
Moga hubungan kaihun selalu dilingkupi kebahagian, selalu sederhana dalam bersikap, dan tolong beri skinship yang banyak biar jantung para Kaihun Shipper dag dig dug derrr hihihihii

Moga suka ama FF ini yaaa , mohon maaf karena FF nya gak sebagus FF author lain

SALAM CINTA DAN DAMA KAIHUN HARDSHIPPER

# HAPPYANNIVERSARYKAIHUNTERSAYANG # Merry94DayEve # HAPPY94DAY # CHOCOVANILLACOUPLE


End file.
